Dia Nijinosaki
'|虹ノ咲 だいあ|Nijinosaki Daia}} is one of the main characters in Season 2 of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. She is Miracle☆Kiratts's classmate, and she sits behind Mirai Momoyama. At the end of episode 54, it was later revealed that she is the mysterious creator of virtual Pri☆Chan idol Dia. Together they serve as the judges for the Jewel Auditions. She is a Pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Milky Rainbow, a brand that she created herself. In episode 89, it was revealed that she created the Jewel Auditions so that she could make friends. Appearance Dia has fair skin and rounded, downward cast eyes of cyan blue and diamond shaped pupils. She has very long thigh-length, straightened auburn hair that is worn loose with very long bangs covering her face, barely exposing part of one eye. Her forelocks are chest-length, and she has a straightened cowlick. As of episode 90, she wears her hairstyle similar to that of Dia's. She still covers her right eye with her bang, which has a small lock of hair sticking out. When performing as an idol, she takes on Dia's original appearance. Personality She is a shy and quiet girl who keeps things herself. When approached or confronted by another person (such as Maria and Mirai), she has the tendency to run away from them. She appears to have low self-esteem as shown when she doubts her ability to become a PriChan idol. Relationships Dia They appear very close to each other as Dia refers to her by her first name, and she appears to know that she longs to be a PriChan idol. In episode 77, Dia helps her "debut" as an idol by going on stage and performing while she provides the vocals for her performance. Mirai Momoyama Dia was nervous when she met Mirai at first, but she slowly becomes comfortable with her. When Dia first bumped into Mirai, she ran away afterwards as well as the second time when Mirai wanted to give her Jewel Pact back to her. After Mirai catches her, she stops, and Mirai brings her to the bench at the park to sit and talk. Mirai returns her Jewel Pact to her and talks about how the Kiracchu that Dia made was soft and cute. They walk together to school, and later, Dia helps Miracle Kiratts with their video/program. Etymology Nijinosaki (虹ノ咲) - Niji (虹) means "rainbow", No (ノ) may indicate possession, and Saki (咲) means "bloom". Altogether, it means "rainbow's bloom" or "bloom of the rainbow". Dia (だいあ) is short for "diamond". Significant Coords * Friendship Rainbow Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel Coord. Trivia * Her name is officially written as Daia Nijinosaki. * She doesn't like being called by her first name, even though Emo Moegi mentioned that it is a famous name. ** The only one she allows to call her by her first name is Dia. * She shares her name and voice actress with Dia. ** They are the first characters in the Pretty Series within the same series to share the same name. ** She also shares her name with Dia Kurosawa from Love Live! Sunshine!!. * The Jewel Auditions that she made were inspired by a book called The Princess of the Jewel Country (ジュエルのくにのおひめさま) which was about a princess who created dresses/coords in order to make friends. ** It was written by Naru Shiawase. * When standing in front of camera, she says "damon~" at the end of her sentences like Dia. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Pop Idol Category:Designers Ten